


Unexpected turn of events

by Snugglysnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglysnail/pseuds/Snugglysnail
Summary: prompt: Character B goes to A’s room to grab something, only to stumble upon A’s little gear.summary: This takes place after the newest episode, where Deceit reveals his name, ¨Putting others first-selfishness v. selflessness redux¨ . Deceit goes to Roman´s room to get his hat, convinced the royal side stole it again, and ends up stumbling upon something that surprises him. It changes the way he sees the prince.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted onto my tumblr, @softstormcloud

Janus had checked everywhere in his room, and asked the rest of the dark sides, but he was unable to watch his hat. He had a sneaking suspicion that a certain royal side had ¨borrowed¨ his hat once again. However, he was noticeably hesitant. Roman had seemed quite upset at him earlier. Perhaps he should wait...?  
The side stood staring at a door with a crown on it, hand raised to knock and alert the other to his presence. He was interrupted by the sounds of what seemed to be quiet crying, drifting through the door and into his ears. Worried, he opens the door, before finding a scene that worried and surprised him.  
Someone lay upon the bed , curled up into a ball and clutching what appeared to be a stuffed bear to their chest. Upon a second look he saw a .. pacifier in their mouth? Janus closed the door and walked towards the person, the sound of the door closing alerting Roman to his presence.   
The royal side sat up, pacifier falling from his mouth and hitting the bed. Upon seeing the other he started to cry once again, hiding under the blanket. Deceit sat on the edge of the bed, softly saying, ¨Roman, are you alright? Should i go get Patton?¨  
Roman would shake his head and softly mumble, ¨Virgil...¨ Janus nodded, wanting to stay and comfort the boy but wanting to respect his privacy. He stood up and left, knocking on Virgil´s door and alerting him to the fact that Roman needed him.  
He´d then head back to his room and sit on the edge of his bed, lost in thought. He hadn´t been aware the royal side regressed but it made sense. He was always under so much stress...   
Janus wanted- no, he needed, to apologize. For what happened today, and for invading Roman´s privacy  
\---------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> (Will write more if anyone is interested!)


End file.
